


Merlin eager to go out to Avalon Island

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Avalon island, Gen, Merlin modernAU, archipelago, harbour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is going on a trip out to Avalon Island with his friends, Freya and Will. Little does he know that he will meet someone really special...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin eager to go out to Avalon Island

**Author's Note:**

> This is what it might look like if Merlin visited my neck of the woods. This is the harbour I go from when I go to my island.

                                                                  


End file.
